Thomas adventure ICarly special
by KrspaceT
Summary: In this special for 10 new keys 1000 hit, Ben from Ben 10 and Kiki from Tokyo Mew Mew travel to ISeattle ICarly world name to save the world from Grievous, Cameos from various shows that have or will be featured in my stories


Since my story 10 new keys approaches its 1000th hit which is this is being written, a special story with crossovers based with an ICarly theme with characters from Pokemon, Ben 10, Mew Mew Power, Penguins of Madagascar, Phineas and Ferb, The Secret Saturdays, Xalion Showdown, Omnitrix the first's OC's and Code Lyoko. You need to read my other stories to understand. Rate and Review

Greenia

" This is a problem," Thomas said looking at a monitor.

" What do you mean by that?" Ben asked as Omi, Kiki and himself entered the control room.

" Well, you have heard of the web show ICarly" Thomas quested.

" Yes, I watched it all the time" Ben replied.

" Wait, Kiminko and Raimundo loved to watch that same show, with Carly, Sam and Freddie" Omi said shocked.

" Zoey and the gang watched that same show with the same people too" Kiki said shocked.

" True, all of you guys are right, the ICarly web show is seen in all of the worlds, and even though it is in danger I can't save it today" Thomas said worried.

" Why can't you save it" Omi said screaming.

" I have to go to Auto Con, I promised Optimus" Thomas said " They need me to protect the Autobot inventions there; where last year Scattershot (Cybertron), Ratchet (G1) and myself invented a small advanced data byte that allows ICarly to be seen in every internet using world and also blocking hackers and evil viruses."

" Wow that is so cool" Ben said

" But who will save ICarly" Kiki asked worried.

" Simple Ben and Kiki" Thomas said.

" Wait why not me, why not your favorite circular cheese head" Omi said with sad eyes.

" Simple, you promised Gwen you would help clean the accumulated coal dust out of my Torkoal and feed all of them, including Snorlax."

" Why do you have to know everything?" Omi groaned as he walked away with shrunken shoulders.

" Well, I am off to Cybertron and you two to I-Seattle; but I will give you my Keyblade to seal the Keyhole" Thomas said as he warped the two to I-Seattle with his keyblade and himself to Cybertron

In I-Seattle pie shop

" Two coconut cream pies please" Kiki said as she and Ben sat down in the pie shop from I Pie.

" So what is the plan?" Ben asked her.

"Well I will do a street show and get on ICarly and during the show you can go as Ditto and search the apartment" Kiki said with Ben slightly blushing at the comment. He has a crush on her and Kiki also feels the same way.

" Sound good" Ben finally said. " Your pies" the waiter said dropping them their pies

In front of Ridgeway

" So we need an act for ICarly" Carly said as She, Sam and Freddie exited school.

" What about Bikini dog food fights" Sam said.

" Did that last week," Freddie said bitterly.

" We could do the wedgie bounce" Freddy said while giving a snickering look as Sam, who stared back and caused him to flinch in fear

" So what should we do Fred ward" Sam said before they noticed Kiki doing a very difficult trick. She was balancing on one foot on a large ball while holding three plates while spinning them on sticks. Her monkey side helped her with those tricks.

" Wow that girls an amazing freak" Sam said as they walked up to her.

" Hey what's your name" Carly asked.

" Names Kiki Benjamin" she said.

" So want to be on ICarly" Carly asked.

" So much" Kiki said enthusiastic.

The ICarly studio

Kiki was invited to the ICarly studio. Ben had been sitting in her pocket as Grey Matter and since Spencer was out with his girlfriend for the evening Ben will be able to search the not studio part of his house for the Keyhole. Meanwhile as ICarly was about to start several different off world characters were about to watch it as well.

" Skipper, ICarly is about to start" Private yelled to Skipper. " Yes, my entertainment for today, Ricco ready the popcorn". " I do enjoy their illogical acts of humor," Kowalski noted.

" Pikachu" the yellow mouse Pikachu said as he was looking on the computer with several other Pokemon including Lucario, Piplup, Plusle, Minun, Clefairy, Ledian and Marill as the show was about to start

" See ya Jeremy, see ya Aelita" Ulrich said as he, Odd and Yumi left Jeremy's room. " Hey Jeremy Icarly is on" Aelita said as the two secretly watched the web show instead of studying, like they actually needed to

" Ferb you know what time it is" Phineas said to his stepbrother Ferb. Ferb motioned to their pet Platypus Perry and Phineas shook his head. " Its time for ICarly" He said happily

" Well lets see if Ben will manage to screw this mission up" Ben's cousin Gwen said as she and Omi finished their chores and sat down to watch the Web show

" Hey guys do you know what time it is" Zack asked his crytid pets Zon, Komodo and Fiskerton. " Well its time for ICarly" Zack said happily as they all cheered happily"

" Zoey, the show is about to start" Bridgette called her fellow Mew Mews. " Who knows maybe Kiki might be found" Renee noted. Since she had disappeared the Mew Mews had been quite sad" I hope so," Zoey said sadly

" Tonto, I must be doing very serious work" Omnitrix said seriously. Leaving a stunned Tonto, he snuck into his room and locked the door before getting a soda drink hat, a big T shirt with the Carly girls and turning on his computer.

Now back to the show

" I'm Sam".

" Than my name must be Carly" the two greeted as their web show began.

" This is ICarly" Sam said happily.

" And first of all we are going to start with an actor who can do amazing street show performances, give it up for Kiki Benjamin" Carly said as Kiki rolled on her giant ball with Sam playing the cheer sound

" Kiki" The Mew Mews said shocked.

" How did she get on ICarly" Zoey said shocked.

" Well at least she is alive" Bridgette said.

" You would of thought she would have called us if she was in Seattle" Renee noted.

" True, that is defiantly odd, perhaps she didn't have money for a pay phone or something" Bridgette reasoned.

While Kiki was doing her tricks on the ball, Ben was Ditto and he was searching the apartment.

" Its not in the robot" one clone noted.

" Not in the elevator" another clone noted.

" Sam's big case of meat is keyhole free" the final clone said.

Meanwhile on the studio... " You're amazing" Sam cheered as Kiki finished her act.

" Thank you" Kiki replied politely. Then a giant dark hole opened in the studio floor.

" What's that, I did not plan for that?" Freddie said nervously. Then General Grievous warped into the ICarly studio from the portal.

" What the cheeses name is that" Sam said shocked.

" Kiki, why if it isn't you. Prepare to be slain" Grievous said drawing out his four lightsabres.

" Go away, don't you still sting from what happened when you fought Thomas out in the City Zoo with Skipper" Kiki said threatening.

" Kiki" Carly said worried.

" You don't know anything about this girl; she doesn't even belong to your world. Does she even deserve to be on this Internet trash heap known as ICarly" Grievous said darkly with a coughing fit at ICarly. " She's not even fully human, a hybrid mutt".

" Just shut up" Kiki said trying to control her temper.

" Prepare to die" Grievous said.

" I don't think so; Kiki Mew Mew metamorphosis" Kiki said going Mew with her yellow suit with those monkey ears and tail.

" Okay, didn't see that coming" Carly said disturbed

" Kiki, don't blow our secret on the Internet" Zoey hissed with the others looking in shock.

" Wait did that thing say she was in another world" Bridgette brought up. " Okay explains the pay phone"

" Why if it isn't that monkey girl who fell on me" Skipper said semi impressed, semi annoyed

Grievous began to slash rapidly with his lightsabres at Kiki who nimbly leapt out of the way.

" Ben I could need help" Kiki said as Ben ran into the studio.

" Who is that"? Carly asked while the three were hiding in a corner while Freddie still had his camera on.

" Okay if we survive we will defiantly win an I award" Freddie whispered to himself.

" Okay now its hero time" Ben said turning Fourarms.

" How weird can this day get?" Sam said out loud.

" Well I don't know you two could kiss" Carly said to the two of them.

" Well, why not pick on someone your own limb size" Ben said flexing his muscles.

" Ben we have a rampaging cyborg to deal with" Kiki yelled while still avoiding the blades.

" Sorry" Ben said embarrassed before leaping upward and landing behind Grievous, immobilizing him and causing him to drop his lightsabres.

" Tambourine trench" Kiki said as she did her signature move as Ben flung Grievous into it knocking him down defeated.

" I will return," He said as he warped away. But then another portal opened.

" Ben, the one who wields the omnitrix. Hand it over" a red and white version of the older Ben the two once met said angiry.

" Who are you?" Ben said warily.

" I am Albedo. I have all the aliens of two ben Tennysonns....."

" Two?" Carly said confused.

" And a superior intellect. Surrender yourself and your sweetheart over there...."

" Hey" the two said in unison blushing

" or die" he said slapping his omnitrix to Chromostone. Firing a blast of bright light he sent Ben flying across the room into a wall, knocking him out.

" Leave him alone" Kiki said dodging some similar attacks. Then absorbing one into her tambourine she sent it back into Albedo sending him flying.

" Rotten human" he mumbled before going Spidermonkey. Monkey girl clashed with Monkey as fists met fist. Getting up Ben turned into Stinkfly and trapped Albedo in slime, but breaking free by going Benvictor he fired lightning at the two, striking Kiki and sending her flying.

" NO" Ben said angrily before flying at Albedo. Avoiding lighting he turned Cannonbolt and began pounding into him like a cannonball before flying overhead of him and turning Diamondhead sent a giant crystal into Albedo. Both watch's running out of power and both Panting, Kiki got up and helped Ben up.

" This isn't over, idiot" Albedo said warping away.

Then " Hey do you see that" Ben said as the center part of the back screen ICarly monitor glowed with a Keyhole.

" It's the keyhole," Kiki said to Ben as he got out Thomas's keyblade and sealed it. " Thank you" Kiki said as she and Ben warped back to Greenia.

" Okay well see you next time on ICarly" Carly said still shocked.

" Sadly what you just saw won't happen again" Sam said as the web show ended


End file.
